The Genesis of Auratia
DragonsProphet 20140331 222516.jpg|The Genesis of Auratia, Zarland City DragonsProphet 20140406 102057.jpg|The Genesis of Auratia, Marcachi Town Location *Counter of Alchemist shop in Zarland City, Wynnadia. *Counter in front of Lyaree Brotherhood Guild Clerk in Marcachi Town, Wynnadia. Summary In transcribing the contents of the in-game book here, some liberty has been taken to correct the grammar. The Genesis of Auratia "In the chaos of darkness, he descended with a fury of sparks and brilliant white light. Without a single flaw or vice, he was the epitome of power and beauty. He held in his hand a paintbrush, and with unbridled strokes, he brought light to this world. The creator worked relentlessly up until the very last moments of his life. He used his very life essence to string stars across the sky, and used them to bring yet more life into this world. He later came to be known as the Creator, and his prases were sung in song and tale, in every language, forevermore. Praise light and hope, Morgath, the name of the Creator!" Chapter One: Child of the Dragon In the beginning, when Auratia was created, many powerful elements collided and merfed through a series of fierce collisions in the darkness. Then, they were born. They were said to be the epitome of power in Auratia. The Legendary Dragons came to this world in the midst of chaos. They were clearly dissatisfied with this empty world, and had many grand ideas for it. They decided to use their individual strengths to change the world into one of their own liking. Thus, the earth was formed, the sea was formed, the sky was formed, forests and mountains were formed. Some Legendary Dragons inflused their own life energy into creatures, and those creatures gained consciousness and came to life. This is the origin of some of the earliest species to walk Auratia. Then, one day, the leader of the Legendary Dragons, Morgath, finally exhausted the last of his life energy and collapsed. Before his death, he called forth two Legendary Dragons before him. They were the Silver Dragon Lysaia the Omnipotent and the Black Dragon Kronos, Morgath's most trusted comrades. Morgath entrusted his wisdom to Lysaia the Omnipotent, and his strength to Kronos, hoping that they would use these to help the world. Thus, Lysaia the Omnipotent passed down his wisdom to the other Legendary Dragons, and Kronos blessed the earth with his strength. Their actions gave birth to the other creatures of the world, aside from the Legendary Dragons, that were highly intelligent. These were the oldest known human species in history, Osira. Chapter Two: Lysaia the Omnipotent As time passed, many Legendary Dragons had offspring of their own, while more and more Legendary Dragons reached the end of their lives. They all served Morgath, and entrusted wisdom to Lysaia the Omnipotent, and power to Kronos. Each time a Legendary Dragon fell, a star in the sky that represented them also fell. This also signified that a new Lengendary Dragon would be born to inherit the will of the fallen Legendary Dragon. Kronos' process of transforming Legendary Dragon power was very unique. He devoured the corpse of a Legendary Dragon, and used his innate ability to condense their power, then released it onto the earth. Every Legendary Dragon produced different results. Some became a new species, while others became a new plant. Some even changed the entire landscape, creating distinctive mountains and rivers. Howerver, they had to be devoured by Kronos to pass on their power. Kronos endured excruciating pain during the transformation process, and consumed enormous amounts of energy and spirit. However, because this was a task entrusted to him by Morgath, Kronos never uttered a word of complaint. Over time, as he inherited the wisdom of numerous Legendary Dragons, Lysaia the Omnipotent grew wiser and his position among the dragons rose. They came to call him the "Omnipotent." In strong contrast, Kronos was feared by other dragons. They saw him as the "Grim Reaper." This different in attitude sowed seeds of discord for the generations to come. Chapter Three: The Destroyer Dragon (Part 1) Like other Legendary Dragons, Lysaia the Omnipotent and Kronos were destined to come to the end of their lives. Perhaps due to the enormous consumption energy during transformation, Kronos aged at a much faster rate than Lysaia the Omnipotent. The black dragon grew weaker and even needed a few days of rest to recover from a single transformation process. However, other dragons showed little compassion or respect. They even laughed at this old Grim Reaper behind his back! Finally, Kronos used up too much energy and collapsed. When he awakened, he learned a staggering truth: while he was unconscious, he had not released the power of the dead Legendary Dragons onto the earth in time! And instead, the energy triggered changes in his own frail body. new membrane grew on tpo of his torn black wings, and loose teeth were replaced by new, sharp ones. His one-blurry red eyes sparkled with the radiance that only a Legendary Dragon possesses! At that moment, Kronos' mind raced with wild ideas... ideas that wrought unprecendented disaster onto the dragons. Chapter Four: The Destroyer Dragon (Part 2) Kronos' black-outs became more and more frequent during the transformation process, and this worried his friend Lysaia the Omnipotent. What puzzled him was that Kronos was changing. The process continued until a pair of black wings sprung out from Kronos' body. Lysaia the Omnipotent suspected the cause of Kronos' change, but he really wasn't expecting this. With his plot exposed, Kronos consumed the powers of all the other Legendary Dragons stored inside his body. His body changed even more drastically, developing two more pairs of red eyes and a third pair of black wings. The orginal rounded black scales peeled off, and were replaced by white bones covered with spines and bristles. This terrifying appearance shocked the other Legendary Dragons, because he looked exactly like the dragon the king of Legendary Dragons, Morgath, had warned about--The Devourer! The many oracles and figures left behind by Morgath clearly describe the appearance of a Legendary Dragon, but no one ever imagined that "Grim Reaper" Kronos, one of the remaining two Creation Legendary Dragons, was actually the predecessor of The Devourer. Chapter Five: The Destroyer Dragon (Part 3) Lysaia the Omnipotent didn't waste time questioning his misguided friend, because he was focused on stopping his "friend" from swallowing the entire world. Lysaia the Omnipotent called upon other Legendary Dragons to join him in battle, and the Legendary Dragons responded to his request. Many Legendary Dragons were lost in the end, but they successfully defeated Kronos! The Legendary Dragons who died in battle turned themselves into chains that sealed the powerless Kronos in the southern lands of Auratia. In consideration of their friendship and Kronos' contributions to the world, Lysaia the Omnipotent only banished and imprisoned him. But at the same time, he warned the descendants of the dragons: never come near this place from this day forth! Category:Books Category:Wynnadia Category:Lore